Substrate holders such as electrostatic clamps are used widely for many manufacturing processes including semiconductor manufacturing, solar cell manufacturing, and processing of other components. Many substrates such as semiconductor device wafers may be subject to processing over a wide range of substrate temperatures even for the same type of process. For example during manufacturing of a logic or memory device it may be desirable to perform a first implant into a given wafer in which ion implantation is conducted while the substrate is maintained at room temperature or at a lower temperature. It may further be desirable to conduct a second implant into the same wafer at an elevated temperature such as at 400° C. or above. In order to accommodate both implantation processes in the same implantation apparatus without undue complexity and expense of time, it may be desirable that a single electrostatic clamp function both at room temperature and at elevated temperatures. However present day electrostatic clamps may not be suitable for operation over a wide substrate temperature range, such as between −100° C. and 500° C. This is in part due to thermal properties of components of an electrostatic clamp as well as the substrate, in which differences in coefficient of thermal expansion among components of the electrostatic clamp as well as a substrate may generate large internal stresses when substrates are subjected to processing that involve temperature changes over a large range. This problem is exacerbated as the size of substrates scales up to larger dimensions, which additionally may entail the use of larger area electrostatic clamps. Accordingly, it is common practice to employ a dedicated electrostatic clamp for operation at high substrate temperature, and a dedicated electrostatic clamp to operate at room temperature or below.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.